


Gravity

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/"><b>demonqueen666</b></a>  's Sweet Drabblethon: for  <a href="http://salean-m.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://salean-m.livejournal.com/"><b>salean_m</b></a> , who requested, "River, Simon - a lighter moment, letter, bribe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[firefly](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [river](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/river), [serenity](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/serenity), [simon](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/simon)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Ficlet: Gravity (Firefly/Serenity, 370 words, PG)**_  
**Title: **Gravity  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **Firefly/Serenity  
**Disclaimer:** Just playing, no profit. I don't own these characters, this universe, or anything else of value.  
**Characters: **Simon, River  
**Summary:** Written for [](http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/profile)[**demonqueen666**](http://demonqueen666.livejournal.com/) 's Sweet Drabblethon: for  [](http://salean-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**salean_m**](http://salean-m.livejournal.com/) , who requested, "River, Simon - a lighter moment, letter, bribe."

 

"Come down from there," Simon called.

River stayed by the ceiling, grinning. "Artificial gravity uses six percent of a Firefly's resources," she said. "If we didn't use it--"

"The cargo would float around, and the tiniest bumps and air currents would send pieces of it in all different directions. By the time we made planetfall, nobody would be able to find anything. And the captain would be very upset." Simon tried to keep his voice calm. "So come down here and turn it back on, or I'll get Wash or Kaylee to do it."

"Can't you?"

Simon ran a hand through his hair. "No," he said, darkly. "I don't know how to operate anything on this gorram ship, outside the infirmary." He froze, face going suddenly pale. "Did you turn the gravity off in the infirmary?"

River laughed. "Everything is so light," she said happily. "Everything in the cargo bay. But the rest of the ship is heavy."

Ok, Simon thought, the medical supplies should be safe. He gripped the handrail harder. "That's why I need you to come down here. When we turn the gravity back on, you'll be heavy, too. And then you'll fall."

River considered for a moment, head tilted to one side. "What will you give me?"

Simon blinked. "You're asking me to _bribe_ you?" he demanded. Unbelievable – was there anything he hadn't already given her?

"Shepherd's bringing back vegetables," River said. "There was a letter. From a gardener. He showed me."

"Why would Shepherd Book show you a letter?"

River rolled her eyes. "He didn't _show_ me."

Simon sighed. "Just come down here, ok? I'll give you... _half _my vegetables."

River smiled happily, and pushed herself off from the ceiling. When she reached ground level, she opened the control panel and calmly began pushing buttons.

Simon felt himself slowly begin to get heavier, until his feet were firmly resting on the floor again. "Thank you," he snapped, glaring at his sister.

She smirked as she walked away. "You wouldn't have let me fall, anyway."

"Don't be so sure," Simon muttered.


End file.
